


Baylena One Shot!

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [4]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Beaches, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, First Kiss, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, Nicknames, Organized Crime, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Zack Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Here’s my remake of the Baylena One-Shot! It continues right after the previous one-shot. If you read the very end of the previous one-shot, you’ll know what’s going on at the start here. Wait, that isn’t how one-shots work. Eh, screw it. I might be inventing something new here, who knows?I did say it was going to be more action-focused than romance-focused…yeah, I kinda changed my mind. Kek.  ENJOY SOME BAYLENA FLUFF BAYBEEEE(authors note: 09/08/18. I actually don't like this fanfic but others on ff.net enjoyed it a lot so *shrugs*)





	Baylena One Shot!

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are closed for the time being

Bayman ran into the Zack Island lobby with the photo on his phone that was requested by the Swedish Chef. The Swedish Chef was the codename for the boss that requested images of people in yaoi/yuri situations in return for Zack Dollars. Bayman needed to do this as he was negative in Zack Dollars, and if you were negative in Zack Dollars, you were kicked off the island. Bayman, surprisingly, was enjoying his vacation…for, uh…reasons, and did not want it cut short, so he had to show the image to the Swedish Chef in order to get out of the red.

He closed the door to the lobby and saw two faces, Hitomi and Leifang sitting on one of the lobby’s sofas, staring at him in confusion.

“What?” Bayman asked.

“Why are you wearing a ski mask?” Leifang asked, “especially _you_ of all people…”

“Oh, that,” Bayman took off his ski-mask and headed for the dorm rooms, ignoring Hitomi and Leifang’s confused stares.

“We need to follow him,” Hitomi said, “God knows what he’s done. But don’t confront him, keep a distance.”

“Agreed,” Leifang said. 

…

Bayman knocked on Door 603. This was the unused room where he would meet up with the leader.

“Mar- I mean, Swedish Chef, are you there?”

“Listen here, Espio The Chameleon, I’m busy with Stock Anime Girl.”

“Why does my name have to be Espio the Chameleon?” Bayman sighed.

“Because one, it has LEON in it, and two, you share the same voice actor. Don’t complain, you got to choose mine”- she lowered her voice to a whisper, but it was still pretty audible, “H-Honoka, I mean uh, Stock Anime Girl, w-what are you doing?! Not whilst he’s here!”

“These walls in the hotel aren’t sound-proof, Swedish Chef,” Bayman said, “and what do you mean by ‘voice actor’?”

“WHAT DO _YOU_ MEAN BY ‘THESE WALLS IN THE HOTEL AREN’T SOUND-PROOF’ FIRST OF ALL?! DID YOU HEAR ME WHISPERING?!”

“Eh, nothing,” Bayman said, “let me in, or I’ll start calling you by your real name. I have an image of two males on the island wrapped up in a volleyball net.”

“G-give us a minute,” Stock Anime Girl said, “we’re getting dressed.  M-Marie, don’t get angry!”

“IT’S SWEDISH CHEF!” The Swedish Chef shouted.

“I don’t have all day,” Bayman sighed, “how about I pass my phone under the door”-

“HOW DO WE KNOW YOU’RE NOT GOING TO PUT THE CAMERA ON?!” The Swedish Chef yelled.

“Fun fact, I need prescription glasses for reading, now,” Bayman said, “I’d rather not go fully blind.” Bayman passed the phone under the door, “pin is 6969.”

“Of course it is,” The Swedish Chef said, “I’ll transfer the one-hundred to your account as soon as we’re done- whoa, Honoka look at this! Hayabusa and Hayate- Bayman, I’m going to transfer one-thousand Zack Dollars to your account!”

“One-thousand?” Bayman asked, “is it really that good of an image? Also, what happened to the secret nicknames”-

“Yeah!” Marie said, “I’ll pass your phone under, now! But let me ask one more question.”

“What?” Bayman asked.

“I thought vacations weren’t your kind of…thing.”

“Well, I’ll admit I didn’t want to go early…because I haven’t confessed to who I like yet.” _Oh no, I messed up_ , he thought, _I’ve been too truthful, this goddamn vacation has made me vulnerable!_

“Huh?” Honoka asked, “you have a crush?!”

“Well, I’m sure I can deal with this maturely, and if the person I like says no, I’m sure we’ll still make great friends.”

“Is it…LEON?!” Marie peeked under the door, “HELLO! And if you _don’t_ tell me who it is, I’ll not give you any Zack Dollars! Mwahaha!” _You little sh**,_ Bayman thought _, next time I see a trashcan, I’m going to throw you in there, empty or not._

“N”- Bayman was about to say ‘No’, but if he told Marie that it was actually Helena Douglas he liked, then Marie would try and interfere, and this goddamn Swedish Chef was not interfering. Plus, it would be easier to explain the situation to Leon than anyone else on the island, “yeah, sure, I like Leon. He’s a solid 9.5/10, now give me my phone back, you little sh”-

“BAYMAN LIKES LEEEEOOON!” Marie Rose yelled, passing the phone under the door a little too hard, that it slid into the opposite apartment door.

“Good job Swede McLoli I have to now knock on the door to the person who now has my phone. Hope you’re proud of yourself.”

No reply from the morons. Great.

Bayman knocked on the door.

It was Hayabusa, holding the phone with the open picture of him and Hayate right to Bayman’s face. “So, The Swedish Chef is in that room across of me, is she now?

“She is,” Bayman said, “I am sorry for what I did”-

“I need to speak with that ‘Swedish Chef’,” Hayabusa said.

“And by ‘speak’, you mean Izuna her to Hell and back?”

“Indeed,” Hayabusa said, “but I still need to get my revenge on you, too. I hope you understand.” Hayabusa walked out the room. Bayman walked out, too, but when he looked to see where Hayabusa went, he couldn’t find him. He headed back outside. He now was only _slightly_ regretting taking that fanservice picture of Hayabusa and Hayate…

“What the hell is going on?” Leifang asked Hitomi, as they appeared behind a corner.

“I don’t know, but let’s ask Hayabusa,” Hitomi said, “he’s good friends with Hayate, too!”

_…_

Helena sat at a picnic table with an umbrella stand, drinking some Earl Grey. She was feeling more incredibly sensitive to the heat than usual, probably because she’d just played a volleyball match with Zack. She was actually a bit worried that Zack was crushing on her, as much as she loved Zack, she only loved him in a friendship sort of way.

“Helena!” Zack shouted, running to the table, “mind if I sit here?”

“S-sure,” Helena said, “Zack, I have something to tell you.”

“Me too, actually,” Zack said, “I’m worried you’re… not actually gonna like what I’m about to say.”

“Same here,” Helena sighed.

 “I”-

“I”-

“No, you go first.”

“No, no, Zack, you”-

“Let’s both say it on the count to three.”

“One.”

 “Two.”

“Three!”

Both of them stood from their seats and both said:

“I only like you as a friend!”

“O-oh,” Helena sat back down, “well, that went well…”

“Hell yeah, Helena, it did! High-five, sister!” Zack said, smiling and reaching out to Helena for a high-five. Helena sighed and gave the high-five, “it’s just…I’ve got my eyes on someone else, I-I don’t really want to say who it is at the moment.”

“That’s alright, Zack,” Helena said, “as long as it’s not Gen Fu or Marie Rose, then I won’t judge you.”  Helena giggled.

“ _Hell_ no, it’s neither of those,” Zack laughed, “I’m just kinda worried she sees me as a creep for Zack Island, you know…”

“Zack Island was a great idea!” Helena said, “we all needed a vacation, and I know you’d make the best island _and_ the best swimsuits.”

“Hey, isn’t that Bayman over there?” Zack grinned.

“Zack, don’t even start,” Helena covered her nervousness with laughter, “why did you even point that out anyway?”

“Oh, I see the way you look at him,” Zack’s grin didn’t vanish, “Owner-san taught me lots of things about body language and facial expression”-

“You actually listen to their advice?” Helena sighed.

“Well, it works, right?” Zack asked, “so, a couple days back, we witnessed Bayman taking off his shirt, before the volleyball match against him and Kokoro the day before, your facial expressions and body language showed that”-

“I’m right here,” Bayman said, sitting at a nearby table.

“OH GOD, HE SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!” Zack placed his hand on his chest, “you were like, right over there walking past us a second ago, then you were over at the counter, and then you were”-

“Zack, don’t worry too much,” Helena’s face was red, doing even more nervous laughter, “I- Bayman, what’s that? On your table.”

“Oh, this? A present,” Bayman said, standing up, walking to their table and giving it to her, “take it.”

“Well, okay,” Helena grabbed the box. It was a pink parcel wrapped in a light blue bow. There were love-hearts on the pink parcel, and little ducks on the bow, “this is really cute!”

“Thank you, I knew you’d like the parcel,” Bayman said, walking away. He’d never really understood how to confess his feelings to someone, so just putting a smile on Helena’s face would satisfy him for the day.

“W-wait, Bayman!” Helena stood up abruptly, “how about we…go jet-skiing after this. I’ll open the present when I get back to my room.”

“Sounds good,” Bayman smiled slightly, running to the jet-ski area.

“Helena, he definitely likes you back!” Zack said, “when does Bayman ever smile at anyone?”

“You… might be right,” Helena said, “and I’m sure Kokoro likes you back, too.”

“Girl, okay, how did you know that?” Zack asked.

“Well, Kokoro tells me almost everything,” Helena said, “want to come to the jet-ski area with me? You could show off to Kokoro with your… amazing jet-ski talent.”

“Alright then,” Zack stood up from the table, “I’ll catch up in a bit. Got some issues to solve. Apparently, there’s been a dealing of lewd pictures going around in exchange for Zack Dollars, and I need to find the culprit.”

…

Bayman decided to go get an ice cream near the jet-ski area, apparently, they were really good.

He saw a familiar face at the stand. He was wearing light-blue bunny ears with a matching bow-tie on a white accessory collar. His eyes slowly widened at Bayman.

“Nice ‘outfit’, Leon,” Bayman smirked, “well, that came out rather flirtatious, please note I was being sarcastic there.”

“You like it, don’t deny,” Leon rolled his eyes, “what do you want?”

“Vanilla,” Bayman said, “I heard they’re good.”

“My shift is over in half-an-hour, we need to talk. You know what it’s about.”

“Look, if it’s about the rumour thing…I was using you to hide who I really liked.”

“Who is it you really like, then?” Leon asked, “I’ve had people coming up to me every hour asking ‘oh, will you say yes to Bayman?’ and stuff like that!”

“I might like Helena, but remember the keyword ‘might’,” Bayman said, “if Marie found out it was her, then she’d sabotage the whole thing. That kid is Satan, I swear! I thought you were the one who would understand this the best!”

“No, I wouldn’t,” a small voice said behind him, “I agree with the Satan part, though.”

“Oh, what are the odds,” Leon murmured, “she probably saw us interacting and was trying to get a _scoop_ on us.” Leon lifted up the ice-cream scoop just as he said ‘scoop’.

“Leon, this is _not_ funny, and neither was your pathetic pun,” Bayman picked up Marie and threw her in the nearest trashcan, “now stay in there, it’s where you belong.”

“B-but I don’t like Helena in _that_ way, you creep!” Marie threw a Cup Noodle off her head, “Well…I-I _did_ , but I found someone else, okay?! A-and I’m sorry for giving you evil glares and attacking you out of nowhere in the past for even _looking_ in Helena’s direction! I didn’t mean to ruin your confidence like that! Please forgive me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!”

“You didn’t ‘ _ruin_ my confidence’ for say, but yeah, okay, everything’s fine now,” Bayman said, giving Leon ten Zack Dollars and getting a double-scoop vanilla ice-cream. As he turned to his side, Helena was standing next to the trash can. “How did you just appear there”-

“Why is my servant in a trash can, Bayman?” Helena asked.

“Long story,” Bayman said, “do you want some of my ice-cream?”

“You mean, like, sharing a cone?” Helena tilted her head.

Bayman stayed silent, staring into Helena’s soul.

“Well, I would buy my own,” she laughed, “but I’m actually short on Zack Dollars and want to save. Not really like me, is it?”

“I think it’s good if we share an ice-cream.”

“Wait, why?”

“Because it saves Zack Dollars, you get to try it before you buy it. So…if you want to share a cone, that’s fine with me.”

“Quite…romantic of you, Bayman.”  Helena flushed slightly. Where did Bayman come up with all these wacky rom-com ideas?

“…That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Bayman asked.

“JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!” Leon shouted. Marie Rose was struggling to get out of the trash can.

“No comment,” Bayman said, “let’s go eat this together where I feel like I won’t be stared at by these two.”

“You mean…just the two of us alone?” Helena titled her head.

Bayman nodded, grabbed Helena by the arm, and almost dragged her to the destined location.

…

Helena had realised whilst eating the shared cone with Bayman, was that Bayman tried to steal as much of it as possible. He would sometimes accidentally make eye-contact with her whilst licking the ice-cream and go a little red-faced. Of course, Helena would not mention it.

“Have you got a sweet tooth, Bayman? Or do you just not like sharing?” Helena tried to mask her giggling, but it wasn’t going well.

“I-uh, ouch,” Bayman was holding his head, “brain…freeze…”

“You can be so cute sometimes, Bayman.” Helena placed her arm on Bayman’s shoulder, still giggling, “you are okay with me doing this, right?”

“Never…thought…I’d…hear that sentence…in my life,” Bayman let go of his head, “oh, it’s gone now. And, uh, yeah, you can do…’that’, whatever ‘that’ is.”

“Me putting my arm around you, that’s what I meant,” Helena sighed, “it would be kind of weird of me if I did it without your permission…and I’m not sure if you have a sensitive personal bubble.”

“No, I’m okay with it,” Bayman sighed, “so, who’s taking care of the Freedom Survivor now that, you know, everyone’s on the island?”

“Owner-san and Misaki, not sure you’ve met either of them. Owner-san was so good at taking care of us on the third vacation, that he was allowed to bring a friend, but only one.”

“Can we really trust _them_ with the ship?” Bayman rolled off the towel and onto the sand and almost entirely monotonously said, “ow, that hurt more than it should’ve. Sand is still really hot.”

“You didn’t sound like you were in pain,” Helena said, “but these two are the only people I really…know. And plus, I have a track of the ship at all times.”

“That’s good,” Bayman said, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well, what is it?” Helena smiled such a warm, beautiful smile… “I know what you’re going to ask…Zack and I are just friends, and we have no interest in each other…however, Bayman, I feel as if I’m gaining an interest with the person I’m sitting right in front of, right now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bayman said, standing up, “did you open your present? Well, it’s not a present, it’s just, an object in a box, and I saw you take interest in that object, and”-

Helena almost shredded the box to bits in excitement, which stunned Bayman a little.

“Thank you so much, Bayman!” she stood up too and hugged him, “you didn’t need to. This was the book I’d wanted to get! You _really_ didn’t need to”-

“But I wanted to,” Bayman said.

“I…need to return the favour,” Helena said, “I’ll buy you something after we go jet-skiing.”

“Thank you, Helena,” he said, “it’ll feel like a long walk because of this sudden heatwave, so if you need to take a break whilst walking to the jet-ski area, that’s okay.”

“Before we go,” Helena let go of Bayman, “I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“Well,” Helena whispered, “you need to get a little closer.”

“Oh, okay,” Bayman said.

“J-just a little closer,” Helena was showing a small grin, “we don’t know if anyone is secretly listening in…”

“Helena, I’m not deaf,” Bayman said as he got even closer, “now what is it you need to tell me-mmph!”  Bayman’s eyes widened from the unexpected kiss. He closed his eyes and embraced Helena awkwardly.

“So, you clearly feel the same,” Helena heaved a relieved sigh, “b-but please ignore what Zack said back at the picnic table.”

“What did he say again?”

“Oh, thank goodness you’ve forgot!”

“Doesn’t matter, anyway,” Bayman said, “you can’t help how you felt. It’s the males first time on the island, of course the females will be like ‘wow, manservice’ and vice-versa! Have you seen Eliot recently? He can’t even _speak_ to Christie when she wears a Venus.”

“Bayman, please,” Helena sighed, “I just happened to be daydreaming at the exact same time you took off your shirt.”

Bayman shrugged, and took Helena’s hand, “let’s finally go jet-skiing. You can go first. I’ve annoyed you enough.”

“No, no, wait, I didn’t mean it like that! I”-

“Come on, let’s go.”

…

They finally headed to the jet-ski area. It did feel like it took forever to walk there because of the heatwave. Zack was there with Kokoro.

“Were you two having a moment?” Helena asked, “sorry for interrupting.”

“Wait, are you two… a thing now?” Bayman tried to mask his laughter.

“Bayman,” Zack said.

“Yeah?” Bayman said, taking a deep breath to distract the laughter, “sorry, it’s just kind of surprising.”

“I caught Marie Rose,” Zack said.

“Oh, God, what did she do now?”

“The picture-dealing thing, you were involved, remember?”

“Look, I was in the red and it was the only way I could get out of it.”

“Well, you must’ve been enjoying your holiday a lot,” Zack said, “I’ve only given a fair warning to you, but Marie is doing a whole week of working at that ice-cream place.”

“Ha!” Bayman placed his hands on his hips, “it’s what she deserved for starting that place- uh, Helena, I do not like the way you’re looking at me at the moment.”

“What kind of ‘ _picture dealing’_ were you doing with my servant?!” Helena grabbed Bayman by his ear.

“Agh!” Bayman shoved Helena’s arm off his ear, “what the hell?! This isn’t like you!”

“Whoa, whoa, Helena,” Zack stood in-between them, “I worded it very badly. Bayman just took a picture of Hayabusa and Hayate tied up together in a volleyball net and gave it to Marie in exchange for Zack Dollars.

“O-oh,” Helena looked away from Bayman in shame, “I apologise for such an outburst, it’s just, Marie Rose is even more popular than Kasumi and Ayane, now, and I need to look out for her with all this new fame she has. You understand, right?”

“I understand,” Bayman said, placing a hand on a slightly red ear.

“Still,” Kokoro said, “kind of creepy to take a picture of Hayabusa and Hayate like that”-

"Can we… not bring this up ever again?” Bayman sighed, facepalming, “I made a silly mistake, plus another silly mistake, and now Hayabusa is going to get his revenge”-

“I heard my name.” Hayabusa had arrived with Leon, “and I also heard… ‘revenge’.”

“Ah, sh**.”

…

After a bunch of Bayman doing awkward hugging and posing with Leon for a couple of pictures (Zack looking extremely uncomfortable) being taken by a professional photographer that came to the island, (all pictures had to be approved by Helena, of course), Hayabusa had something to say.

“Now you know how I felt,” Hayabusa said, “however, I went easy on you, since you threw Marie Rose in the trash for me. I think we all wanted to do that to that…weeaboo.”

“How much did you pay Leon?” Bayman asked, “I mean, out of curiosity and all…”

“One hundred-thousand Zack Dollars.”

“Okay, what?” Zack butted in, “where’d you get them dollars?”

“After Bayman lost the bet against Christie, I won against her and a few extra others,” Hayabusa said, “I just happened to be extremely lucky.”

“Come on, Bayman,” Helena squeezed Bayman’s hands with her own, “let’s finally go on the jet-ski!”

“Together?” Bayman asked, “you can do that now?!”

“Well, we can try,” Helena winked and kissed Bayman’s cheek.

“L-let’s give it a shot,” Bayman nodded, “I’ll steer the jet-ski. Zack, are you okay?”

“I just need to go somewhere,” Zack said and ran off.

…

Zack leaned against a rock, opened his notepad and started to write:

_Day 2 of Zack Island: I really, really regret having the guys on this island._

_…_

_Thanks for reading the new Baylena One-Shot! I’m sorry it took so long, I’ve been busy with assessments, studies and other personal stuff!_

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are closed for the time being


End file.
